


Lab Rat

by drunk_on_disappointment



Series: Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lab Sex, Maggie is now the gay mess in this, Nerd!Alex, Oral Sex, She's so gay for Scientist!Alex, Smut, public sex i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_disappointment/pseuds/drunk_on_disappointment
Summary: After a successful mission left Alex with new alien tissue samples, she hasn't left her lab in four days. Maggie comes by in a last ditch effort to get her girlfriend to come home and she basically can't control herself at how hot nerdy Alex is. Good old smut.





	Lab Rat

Alex had been locked inside her lab for four days now. She would emerge only to grab supplies from the cabinet around the corner, or whenever Kara literally dragged her out so she could eat. 

Maggie felt like she hadn’t seen her girlfriend in weeks. She had seen her before she left for the DEO four days ago, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out to the precinct herself. She learned from Kara that night that the DEO had secured tissue samples from a new breed of alien, one that even Supergirl had never seen before. 

So of course Maggie (and everyone at the DEO) expected Alex to nerd out. Hell, Vasquez even told the detective that her girlfriend practically skipped to her lab with the samples in hand. What everyone didn’t expect was that Alex would be this enthusiastic about her work. 

Well, Maggie kind of expected that. She knew her girlfriend threw everything she had into something she was dedicated about. But ever since they had started to date, she had been able to drag Alex away from the most complex task, actually getting her to take off of work now and again. 

But she could barely get Alex to look up from her microscope this time around. 

Maggie wouldn’t say that she was jealous of a few pieces of alien tissue…but Maggie was really jealous of those dumb samples. 

So as the small detective swiped into the DEO, she silently prayed that her text to Kara (basically saying to drag Alex out of her lab with as much force as needed, or possibly try to bribe her with a burrito from her favorite food truck) actually worked. She just missed her girlfriend. 

Maggie nodded to agents as she walked down the halls and gave a small wave to Winn and Vasquez as they sat at their monitors. From what she could tell (and from the incomplete solitaire game on Vasquez’s computer screen), it had been a slow couple of days at the DEO. Hell, even she was trapped at her desk doing paperwork because the precinct’s caseload was minimal. 

When she got to the door of the lab, she silently creaked it open, popping her head in to check on the status of her girlfriend. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh loudly at the scene before her.

Kara was standing next to the lab bench, fully dressed in her Supergirl outfit, while Alex sat in a rolling chair at her side, eyes still glued to her microscope. Her girlfriend was slowly chewing on something crunchy (Maggie assumed it was a chip, as she eyed the grease-stained brown bag with Alex’s favorite Mexican restaurant symbol on it). Her suspicion was confirmed when Kara dug her hand into the brown bag, grapping another chip and putting it to the scientist’s lips. 

Maggie continued to laugh as she made her way fully into the room, causing Kara to pout. 

“She wouldn’t eat, so I’ve been forced to feed her by hand,” Kara mumbled while feeding her sister another chip. 

“Aren’t you supposed to not bring food into the lab, Danvers?” Maggie joked, her classic smirk splayed across her dimpled face. 

“It’s my lab, Sawyer,” the agent responded, changing the slide she was examining. “Besides,” she shrugged, “my hands are clean.” Kara huffed.

“I was only feeding you because you seem unable to feed yourself,” the blonde said, her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Still didn’t ask ya to do it, sis.” Alex got up from her chair, poking her sister’s cheek before sliding past her to get to a few of her cultures. 

Kara only shook her head, making her way towards the detective. “I should get back to CatCo, now that I know Miss Stubborn over there is fed.” She patted Maggie on her arm. “Have fun with this one,” the blonde all but sang as she made her way out of the lab. 

Alex was back at her microscope before Maggie could even open her mouth. The detective sighed, shoving her hands into the back of her jean pockets. She watched her girlfriend for a few moments, admiring how fast her hand flew across her notebook besides her as she looked at her slides, occasionally taking pictures and measurements on her computer besides her microscope. 

“So, Danvers,” Maggie started, leaning against the lab table, “when are you gonna come back to our place? I miss having you in bed with me.” She tried to put a playful tone to her words, but on the inside she really did miss the warmth of Alex besides her, the feel of her strong arms wrapped around her waist. 

She was surprised when Alex looked away from her work, offering a small smile to the detective. “I’m almost done analyzing all of the different tissue layers from the sample. The cultures are going well, but I still have to analyze the proteins I found in the sample. Some of the amino acids are like nothing I’ve ever seen before Maggie!” Alex exclaimed, getting out of her chair in a rush of enthusiasm. Maggie simply watched as her girlfriend rambled on about her research. 

“Once I separate the amino acids I can finally analyze the functional groups with the IR spectrometer, but then I have to figure out the connectivity with the NMR spectrometer,” the agent continued to mutter, getting up from her chair so she could pace slightly in front of the detective. “I mean, some of the compounds are in our system, but some…I just don’t even know what to think of them at first glance. They have to be carbon-based, but we -.”

Alex was caught off guard by Maggie’s mouth on her own, pulling her into a bruising kiss. It took the scientist a few moments to register what was happening, as her mind had been going non-stop since she obtained the samples four days ago. Maggie swiped her tongue along Alex’s lower lip, tugging lightly at the flesh while Alex groaned into her mouth. 

“Do you know how hot you are when you speak nerd, Danvers?” Maggie whispered against her girlfriend’s mouth. Alex flushed, biting her lip. 

“I don’t think I do, Sawyer,” she smirked, “how about you show m-…” Alex was about to duck her head back down to capture Maggie’s lips when one of the machines started to beep, causing Alex to quickly pull away and run towards the device. 

Maggie forced herself to keep her frustrated groan down in her chest. 

When Alex returned to where the detective was standing, she shot her a small, shy smile. “Sorry,” the agent mumbled, “I know I’ve been neglecting you the past few days. But I promise you, just give me one more hour to set up my next few tests and I can let the lab techs collect the data for me for tomorrow.” As she spoke, she grabbed the tan woman’s hand, running her thumb across her rough knuckles. 

Maggie sighed. “One hour, Danvers. A second over and I drag you out regardless of where you’re at with your work.” Alex nodded furiously, giving the smaller woman a quick kiss on her lips. 

For the first 10 minutes Maggie fooled around on her phone, occasionally glancing at Alex as she raced around her lab. She eyed her girlfriend’s strong arms and shoulders through her white lab coat, watching the fabric stretch over her biceps as she rearranged some of the equipment on the lab bench. Maggie couldn’t help but shift her gaze lower, a familiar ache settling in between her hips. 

Once Alex sat down at her microscope again, Maggie made her move. She now had approximately 43 minutes to show Danvers just what she’s been missing these past few days. 

She easily slipped behind the agent, running her hands over the tops of the short-haired woman’s shoulders. Alex froze for a second before she realized it was only Maggie’s touch. 

The detective dug her thumbs into the back of Alex’s shoulders slowly, kneading out some of the tension from the past few days. Maggie felt Alex melt against her, beginning to focus more on the massage than her work (such a sudden change from earlier today when she wouldn’t even acknowledge her own hunger). Maggie assumed it was mainly because Alex didn’t realize how tired she was until she began her massaging onslaught. 

The tan woman placed open mouthed kisses on Alex’s neck, starting at the junction of her neck and shoulders and ending just behind her ear. She tugged lightly on the agent’s earlobe with her teeth, grinning at the small gasp she earned in response. 

“Keep working baby,” Maggie whispered, her breath hot in Alex’s ear. “I wouldn’t want to distract you or anything,” she said innocently as she bit down lightly on her girlfriend’s neck. Alex let out a strangled moan. 

Maggie immediately back down slightly, rubbing her hands up and down Alex’s arms. “Are you okay with this? I can seriously wait to tease you until we get home.”

Alex only responded by turning around and crashing her lips onto Maggie’s, slipping her tongue quickly into the other woman’s mouth. “Don’t you dare stop,” she said, her voice hoarse with want.

Maggie smirked. “Then turn around and finish your work Dr. Danvers.” She started her assault on Alex’s neck once again, her hands running down her sides slowly. 

The angle was slightly awkward for Maggie as she stood hunched over the back of Alex’s chair. If anyone were to accidently walk in right now, at least it would only look like the pair were examining something on the microscope together. But Kara had closed the door when she left and only authorized personnel about access this room with their handprint (which Maggie doubted would be around – Alex was basically the only person she ever saw in this section of the DEO labs). 

The detective moved her hands over Alex’s chest, her thumbs gently brushing against her hard nipples over her clothes. Alex was lightly panting, lips parted, and Maggie knew that she wasn’t actually looking at any of the slides. 

The shorter woman slowly licked up the agent’s neck, thumbs still playing with the hard peaks she felt underneath the fabric. “So smart,” Maggie purred against Alex’s neck. Alex moaned lightly, hands gripping the edges of the table so hard her knuckles were white.

Maggie moved her hands down to her girlfriend’s hips. “You’re being such a good girl right now, Alex.” She moved her hands down the agent’s thighs, rubbing up and down as slow as she could. She felt Alex’s hips jerk up at her praise. 

“I want you to keep your hands on the table, baby,” Maggie whispered in her ear, slipping her hand inside Alex’s pants and boxers. The woman could only nod furiously and grip the table harder as she tried to control her body’s reactions to Maggie’s touch. 

The detective slipped two fingers in Alex’s folds, biting back her own groan as she felt how wet she had made her girlfriend. She gathered some of the wetness on her fingers before moving up to gently stroke Alex’s swollen clit. The woman moaned, leaning her head back on Maggie’s shoulder, hips rolling slightly with each stroke on her clit. 

Maggie could feel her girlfriend’s hip movements grow more frantic as she got closer to her release. She teased Alex’s entrance, gathering more wetness onto her fingers before returning to her clit. Right when the agent’s movements began to become sporadic, Alex pulled Maggie’s hand out of her pants, leaving the detective with a confused look on her face. 

“Alex, what’s wrong? Did I do -…” Alex effectively cut off her question by taking Maggie’s fingers into her mouth, sucking lightly and cleaning her own arousal off of the digits. Maggie felt her knees go weak as a rush of arousal crashed into her, the ache between her own legs intensifying to a level she never thought was possible.

“I want to come on your tongue,” Alex whispered, biting her lip. Maggie felt her mouth run dry as she licked her lips. 

“Even though we’re in your lab?” 

Alex nodded. “It kinda turns me on even more.”

Maggie couldn’t help but grin. “How kinky, Danvers.” Alex simply responded by tugging the detective down for a kiss. The shorter woman could taste the agent lightly as their tongues brushed against each other and it sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. 

Alex nibbled at her lower lip as she grabbed Maggie’s hands and placed them on her thighs. The tan woman wasted no time in slipping her hands underneath the fabric of Alex’s shirt, calloused hands meeting soft, warm skin as she got on her knees. 

Alex groaned loudly. “Maggie,” she whined. The other woman simply smirked and brought her hands down to the waistband of the agent’s pants. Alex lifted her hips up slightly, stabilizing herself with the lab bench so she wouldn’t slide across the floor in her chair, as Maggie tugged her pants down to around her ankles. 

Alex immediately spread her legs, too far gone to care about how embarrassing the situation would be if someone was to walk in right now. This position was much more intimate than the last and Maggie knew that this image would be forever engraved into her memory. 

Maggie licked her lips as she eyed her girlfriend’s glistening center and swollen clit. Alex’s breath was ragged and she gazed down at the other woman with hooded eyes. The very look of a very aroused, half-clothed Alex (still in her lab coat no less) sent another rush of heat between Maggie’s legs. She honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she would be able to feel her wetness through her jeans right now. 

The detective rubbed her hands up Alex’s bare thighs, planting wet kisses along her inner thighs. The agent slid down in her seat, offering her loudest moan of the day as Maggie slowly swirled her tongue against her aching clit. 

She sucked on her clit gently, testing out how sensitive Alex was from their first round. The half-naked woman above her weaved her fingers into Maggie’s hair, rolling her hips against her mouth and Maggie knew that she was already close to her release. 

Alex’s grip on the detective’s head was strong and only spurred the other woman on more. She circled the agent’s clit faster, flicking it every so often with the end of her tongue. She slipped a finger into Alex’s entrance once she began to feel her girlfriend’s hips jerk sporadically, earning her a soft “fuck” from above.

Maggie curled her finger, sucking hard on Alex’s clit and within seconds the woman above her was coming, mouth opened in a silent scream as she rode out her orgasm. Maggie slowed her tongue and finger, drawing out Alex’s pleasure for as long as she could before she felt a light push against her head, letting her know that she could stop her ministrations. 

She trailed smaller kisses down Alex’s thigh as the woman fought to regain her proper motor functions again. 

“Shit Sawyer,” Alex chuckled, running a hand through her short hair. Maggie simply smirked and began to pull Alex’s pants up from her ankles. “Maybe I should lock myself in the lab for days all the time if this is the response I’m gonna get.” That statement earned the agent a glare from her tiny girlfriend.

“You won’t get sex for a month is you lock yourself in your lab for this long again,” Maggie teased. “I was just trying to show you why you should’ve came home the past few nights. You’ve been missing out.”

Alex pulled Maggie into a light kiss, stroking her jawline with her thumbs. “Well Detective, you have my complete attention right now.” She pulled her in for a longer kiss this time, a kiss that re-sparked the fire in Maggie’s core. 

“I can’t wait to show you how much I missed you once we get home,” Alex winked. 

Alex quickly scribbled a note for the techs with instructions on the rest of the tests she needed them to run, and within a few minutes (overall only a few minutes over the hour Maggie originally allowed) the pair was speeding out of the DEO. 

J’onn simply shook his head as they passed. The look on his face told Maggie that he knew that they were just acting like hormonal teenagers in a professional environment, but he just shot her a small smile anyway.

He was just happy that Alex was finally out of that damn lab.

**Author's Note:**

> lol peep the organic chemistry equipment references (shoutout to my fav subject)
> 
> Sorry for the delay in getting another piece of the series out! I really have no excuse besides the fact that I'm lazy.
> 
> If you want, come find me on tumblr @ chocolate---snowflakes


End file.
